choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Mother of the Year)
Your Character in Mother of the Year is the main protagonist of the ''Mother of the Year'' series. Although her default name is "Tara", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. Personality Chapters [[:Category:Mother of the Year|'Series']]/[[Mother of the Year|'Book']]: Mother of the Year * Chapter 1: New Beginnings * Chapter 2: Get to Work * Chapter 3: Tough Cookie * Chapter 4: Out of the Blue * Chapter 5: Ancient History * Chapter 6: Elephant in the Room * Chapter 7: Trouble Brewing * Chapter 8: Behind the Mask * Chapter 9: Empty Nest * Chapter 10: Failure to Launch * Chapter 11: Trial and Error * Chapter 12: When It Rains... * Chapter 13: Candles in the Wind * Chapter 14: Face the Music * Chapter 15: Trial by Fire * Chapter 16: The Aftermath * Chapter 17: Liftoff Relationships Daughter She is Your Character's 10-year-old (as of Chapter 13) Daughter. Thomas Mendez Thomas Mendez is one of her potential love interests. Eiko Matsunaga Eiko Matsunaga is one of her potential love interests and her daughter's teacher. Levi Schuler Levi Schuler is one of her potential love interests and her neighbor. Guy Ledford Guy Ledford is your ex-husband. Your relationship with him spanned approximately eight years from the time you were college sweethearts until you two divorced and he disappeared. You two married during senior year when you discovered you were pregnant. You dropped out of school to handle the pregnancy, and you thought you could as you believed Guy to be your soulmate. However, after graduation, neither of you were able to get jobs and Guy blamed you for tying him down and for all your troubles. After a few years of marriage, you two divorced and Guy left. You haven't seen him for over four years, feeling he abandoned you and Daughter, only to show up unexpectedly at your new home. You can choose to be spiteful or calm your bitterness when you speak to him, but you can still read his eyes when he is not pleased with your answers. Character Customization Gender, Faces and Hair MotY Face.jpg|Face MotY Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices MotY Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits MotY Alternate MC in Pretty in Purple Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Pretty in Purple' Outfit MotY Alternate MC in Professional Blues Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Professional Blues' Outfit MotY Alternate MC in Artist Chic Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Artist Chic' Outfit MotY Talk of the Town.jpg|'Talk of the Town' Outfit MotY Style Maven.jpg|'Style Maven' Outfit Face_3_in_Style_Maven.png|Face 3 in Style Maven MotY Casual Outfit.jpg|Casual Outfit MotY Sweet as Pie.jpg|'Sweet as Pie' Outfit Face_3_in_Sweet_as_Pie.png|Face 3 in Sweet as Pie MotY Casual Outfit Full View.jpg|Casual Outfit Full View MotY Midnight Majesty_.png|'Midnight Majesty' Outfit Face_3_in_Midnight_Majesty_MotY.png|Face 3 in Midnight Majesty MoTY_Brew_Threads.png|'Brew Threads' Outfit MotY Party Costume.jpg|'Queen for a Day' Outfit Face_3_in_Queen_for_a_Day_MotY.png|Face 3 in 'Queen for a Day' Outfit MotY Keeping Up Appearances.jpg|'Keeping up Appearances' Outfit MotY Biker Babe.png|'Biker Babe' Outfit MotY Biker Babe with Helmet.jpeg|'Biker Babe' with helmet MotY Walkin' On Sunshine.jpg|'Walkin' On Sunshine' Outfit MotY Lingerie.jpeg|Lingerie MotY Holding Court.jpg|'Holding Court' Outfit Miscellaneous MotheroftheYearCover1.png|A version of the MC on the first cover MotheroftheYearCover2.png|A version of the MC on the second cover MotheroftheYearCover3.png|A version of the MC on the cover MotheroftheYearAdonChoicesIGpage.png|A version of the MC on Choices IG Active Ads section #1 MoTYCoverAd3.png|A version of the MC on Choices Active Ads section #2 MotY Premiere Date.jpg|A version of the MC on the cover with the premiere date Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Mother of the Year. * It reuses the female faces and 3 out of the 4 female hairstyles from Your Character (Open Heart). ** One of the outfits is from Your Character (Red Carpet Diaries). * Like the main characters of Home for the Holidays, Perfect Match, Across the Void, and It Lives Beneath, the main character of Mother of the Year has a last name that can't be changed. In this case it's "Day". ** She shares the same surname as the Main Character's default surname from The Freshman series. * If the player decides to keep the name Tara, she subsequently shares the same forename as Tara from the #LoveHacks series. * She went to school in Seacrest Heights. * In a premium scene in Chapter 9, if you choose the "Indescribable" option when Faye asks you about the painting, she will ask if you're a robot - a reference to Perfect Match, when Hayden, Steve, and Dames were asked on what they think about art. * Like the MC of Perfect Match, she can exclusively date one of the LIs or more than one. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Mother of the Year' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Parents